


About Time You Come to Me

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Baekhyun had been seeing Kyungsoo all his life, he was ready to finally meet him.





	About Time You Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weak spot for soulmates hehehe

Baekhyun remembers the first time he saw Kyungsoo, he was four years old and Kyungsoo was probably about three, he isn’t exactly sure. Baekhyun was on the monkey bars, his arm was reaching for the next one when suddenly, an image of a little boy appeared in his mind. He gasped and his eyes darted down to his legs dangling, only to suddenly see another flash of the same little boy on a kitchen floor crying. The boy in his mind had his eyes shut tight and was letting out screams as he called for his mom. Baekhyun had gotten so scared he let go of the bars and landed on the sand beneath him. He began crying, not because he was hurt, but because the little boy that appeared so suddenly was a stranger to him.

 Baekhyun’s mother ran over to his side immediately and cradled him in her arms. The both of them had gone home shortly after buying Baekhyun ice cream to calm him down.

Later in the evening, Baekhyun’s mother ran him a bath and filled the tub with his favorite toys. As she scrubbed her son’s body down with soap, she said: _“Baekhyun, the little boy that you envisioned...what did he look like?”_

_“He was crying.”_ Baekhyun replied.

_“Sweetie, that little boy...is your soulmate.”_

Young Baekhyun looked up at his mother, still clutching the sailboat in his hands. _“What’s a soulmate?”_

_“Well...It’s a person that you will meet one day.”_

Baekhyun sniffled and splashed around. _“Can we play transformers together?”_

His mother laughed, _“Yes, you can. That little boy is going to appear in your dreams and your thoughts when you least expect it.”_

_“Is a soulmate a best friend?”_

 His mother smiled fondly at him as she picked him up and wrapped a towel around him. “ _Yes, when you meet him, he will become your best friend.”_

When he got to third grade is when they finally taught him about soulmates properly. He learned that his world consisted of getting flashes of your soulmate when they felt some sort of strong emotion. If your soulmate felt extremely excited over something, one would see what they were doing at that exact moment. The flashes last at most five seconds, not much longer. But five seconds is all someone really needs to be able to remember someone, especially since the flashes can come at any time and any place. The day they meet, the flashes will not come as often anymore, sometimes even stopping completely.

Baekhyun grew up seeing flashes of Kyungsoo all of his life. He knew what he looked like happy, sad, angry, excited, any emotion one could think of, Baekhyun could describe Kyungsoo in it perfectly. As a kid he would try to draw what Kyungsoo looked like, using his colored pencils. He would show them to his mom and teachers exclaiming, “ _This is my soulmate!”_

When Baekhyun was a teenager, he bought professional pencils to sketch out what Kyungsoo looked like. He would draw the intense eyes that would stare into his soul when Kyungsoo was determined about something. He memorized the heart shaped smile that sprawled across his face whenever his soulmate was joyous.

When he was content with his work, he placed them in a special chest that he had received one Christmas from his grandma. The chest was pretty small, with a painting of a feather at the top. As a kid, Baekhyun would use it when he played pirates, now he uses it to hide one of his most precious belongings. He would shut it and turn the key to make sure it was locked and safe.

It wasn’t until Baekhyun got to College that he began to wonder if he would ever meet his soulmate.

“Do you ever wonder what our soulmates see of us?” Chanyeol, a friend he had made in high school, asked him one evening as they sipped coffee.

 Baekhyun merely shrugged, “It’s crossed my mind a couple of times.”

Chanyeol nodded rapidly, eyes wide as he opened his mouth to speak again. “Isn't it kind of weird to think someone out there knows when you feel at your worst and at your best, without knowing you personally?”

Baekhyun giggled, “Same goes for you Park!”  

Chanyeol scoffed and looked down at his drink. “Yeah...at least you know his name. I have no idea what my soulmate’s name is.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the left and smiled, his eyes smiling as well.

At first, Chanyeol had found it weird that Baekhyun knew his soulmate’s name, but Baekhyun explained it was because Kyungsoo had introduced himself in one of the flashes (introducing is an understatement on what really happened in that vision).

Baekhyun was in high school, doodling in his notes when suddenly he saw his soulmate flash again in his mind, eyes flaring and plump lips in a straight line. “ _The name’s Kyungsoo.”_  

Baekhyun shut his eyes and the vision was gone.

 ***

It is a well-known fact, in Baekhyun’s world, that one will be able to feel what their soulmate is feeling as time progresses. It gives no warning and simply begins out of the blue. The most popular theory claims that it happens when fate is about to have them meet. Others say it will always remain a mystery, just like how they can’t explain why people have visions of their soulmate in the first place.

Minseok once told him that he thinks it happens due to the first theory because of his own personal experience. He had gone to the beach late at night and suddenly began feeling cold, despite wearing a thick sweater. It turned out that his soulmate ran into the cold ocean at that very moment and then the two of them met, not even five minutes later.

Baekhyun isn’t sure what he believes about that theory, because for a couple of days now, he has been feeling extremely nervous. It usually happens at night as he is playing League of Legends in his room. He wasn’t sure why at first, but then he got a vision recently and it was of Kyungsoo lying on the bed. His arm was placed over his eyes and he had his teeth gritted together. The arm removes itself to reveal eyes full of tension and worry and then Baekhyun snaps back into reality. How he wishes he could hug and comfort him, or ask him what’s wrong so he could cheer him up. He has never met Kyungsoo, but already, he is such a big part of his life. He decides then to shut off the game as the feeling of fear begins to succumb him. He walks over to his bed and buries himself under the covers. Maybe tonight, the nervous feeling in his stomach will go away and he will be able to fall asleep.

The next day at school was not much better. He had been taking notes when he felt his throat go dry. He tried clearing it, but instead felt a wave of nervousness engulf him. He placed his hand upon his forehead waiting for the vision he knew was about to make itself known. Just like always, he was correct, Kyungsoo appeared in his mind, wearing his glasses. His phone was pressed to his ear as he leaned against something. The vision faded away quickly and Baekhyun was now staring at the notebook in front of him. He shook his head and the vision away. What was wrong with Kyungsoo?

After class, Chanyeol had approached him, “Hey, I saw you space out in class. You ok?”

Baekhyun nodded, “I’m just tired.” Tired of feeling nervous all the time when he was fine.

Chanyeol pouted, “Hey! I know what can help you cheer up!” Chanyeol exclaimed excitedly. “I’m in charge of showing a new kid around campus. He just arrived here last week from 100 miles away. We can both show him around.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not really in the mood Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol draped an arm around the shorter one’s shoulder. “You sure? You’re really good at making people feel welcome. I think his surname is Do or something.”

Baekhyun smiled as he leaned into the giant. “Thanks, but maybe next time.”

Chanyeol shrugged, “Suite yourself.”

 ***

It was the very next day when Baekhyun was walking home from hanging out with Jongdae. The both of them had just finished eating at their favorite restaurant when Jongdae had said he needed to get going.

“But you said you had nothing to do today.” Baekhyun whined.

Jongdae chuckled, “I didn’t, but my mom texted me. She needs me to help her with something.”

Baekhyun sighed but, reluctantly agreed, he had no plans for the day and was hoping that Jongdae would spend the rest of it with him. He was looking down at his phone, debating if he should text Sehun and ask if he was busy today. He took quick steps towards the younger’s house and decided that he would surprise him instead. He smiled and looked on ahead, but stopped in his tracks in front of the flower shop that Junmyeon works at. He felt his heart accelerate and his palms get sweaty. He gulped, what would the vision show him this time? He was about to take a step forward when a familiar face appeared in his head. The eyes that he had known for so long were open wider than usual, a black face mask adorned his face and black glasses were placed over his eyes.

The vision faded just as quickly as it had appeared and Baekhyun’s mind lingered on it for a minute as he looked on ahead...he then realized something. The vision that had just appeared...he recognized the location. His breathing quickened as reality struck him. Kyungsoo was on the same block he was—not only that but if he’s right, then Kyungsoo is also standing in front of the flower shop.

Baekhyun shut his eyes and faced the ground. He took in a deep inhale and opened his eyes, seeing the ground beneath him. He tightened his fists as he willed himself to turn around. _Don’t be a wimp, just turn around. You don’t even know if he’s there, you just think he is. Maybe he’s not._  

He released the deep breath he was holding and slowly turned his head around, his eyes lifting up.

His eyes met with the same wide ones he had seen just seconds ago. Baekhyun stared at the person he had seen dozens of times before only now, this wasn't a vision. This is Kyungsoo. The one who lingers in Baekhyun’s dreams and thoughts was standing in front of him.

Baekhyun took in the eyes that were wide in shock. He traced him down to his arms all the way to his hands, nails were short. But Baekhyun already knew Kyungsoo had a habit of biting them. Kyungsoo wore a light gray long sleeve, unlike the usual black he has seen him in.

Baekhyun looked up again and saw Kyungsoo simply gawking, he saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, probably because he was nervous.

“Um, hello.” Baekhyun managed to muster out.

Kyungsoo blinked in surprise, hearing Baekhyun’s voice for once in real life instead of through faded shrouds of visions.

“I-I have to go.” Kyungsoo said as he turned around and began to walk briskly away.

 “W-what?”

But Kyungsoo didn’t turn around, he simply continued to walk at a faster pace.

“Wait, can we at least talk?” Baekhyun asked as he walked after him.

Kyungsoo was ignoring him and instead got onto a taxi.

“Wait!” Baekhyun yelled out, but it was no use. The taxi was already driving away with his soulmate in it.

There were many ways that Baekhyun imagined meeting his soulmate would be like or how it would go. Kyungsoo running away from him, had never crossed his mind.

 

***

“He…ran away from you?” Jongdae practically yelled into his ear.

Baekhyun placed a hand over Jongdae’s mouth, “Any louder?” The feeling of being ditched still stung, he didn’t need a loud mouth letting the whole coffee shop know. What’s worse is that he hadn’t had any visions of Kyungsoo for days now. That meant that he was regulating his emotions. He was not allowing them to manifest so that Baekhyun couldn’t see what was going on. What Baekhyun wanted to know was, why?

“That sucks. Maybe he’s the shy type.” Jongdae said as he removed Baekhyun’s hand from his mouth.

Baekhyun sulked as he slouched in his seat. “My soulmate hates me.”

Jongdae shook his head, “Don’t say that. I have a couple of cousins that are scared to meet their soulmate. Maybe yours is like that too.”

Baekhyun scoffed. What could he have done to scare Kyungsoo away? Baekhyun had never done anything that would be considered “weird”. Then again, he did take that dare once to dance in the park while crossdressing.

“Cheer up Baekhyun. He’s your soulmate, he has to come around.”

“Does he really?”

Jongdae laughed out loud, “Ok listen, instead of letting this eat at you, come over to my house. We can play video games.”

This intrigued him, “What game?”

“I just got Mario Kart and we can pick up ddeokbokki on the way there. And my mom bought a lot of snacks from the store this morning.”

How could Baekhyun say no to that? He sighed, “Fine, you win.”  

Jongdae smiled his feline smile. Happy was a cute look on him.

“Let’s go then.” He tugged on Baekhyun’s arm, lifting him up from his seat. Baekhyun smiled, Kyungsoo leaving his mind for a bit ever since yesterday.

“Should I call Chanyeol and see if he wants to join us?”

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider, “Sure.”

Jongdae pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Chanyeol.

“Ask Jongin too. He’s really good at video games.” Baekhyun said as he tugged on Jongdae’s arm.

Jongdae nodded as he walked. “K. Just sent them.”

 

Jongdae’s room was clean...for a college guy. It wasn’t the neatest, but it also wasn’t dirty.

 “Forgot to wash again?” Baekhyun asked as he set himself on the floor.

Jongdae picked up a pile of clothing that was on the floor. “I was going to wash today actually. But, I guess not.” He shoved the clothes in his closet and shut the door before they could fall over.

He turned around and smiled at Baekhyun. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle.

Just then, the both of them heard Jongdae’s mother calling for him.

“You can start it, I’ll be right back.” Jongdae told him as he walked out of the room.

Baekhyun scoffed but did as he was told. He set up the game and controls for four players so it could be ready for when Jongin and Chanyeol decided to show up. He heard talking coming from the hallway. He recognized Jongdae’s voice quickly because of how loud it can get when he was excited. He also heard a deeper voice emanating from the hallway, one he recognized all too well.  

Baekhyun placed the controls down and laid against the end of the bed. He rested one of the controls in his hand and his head drifted towards the open door.

The voices got closer and Baekhyun blinked twice. He knew the two voices all too well. The high pitched one belonged to Jongdae and, if he was correct, the deeper one belonged to-

“Hey Baekhyun!” Chanyeol said as he peered in the room.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled “You’re here!”

Jongdae walked in after him. “And he brought sodas!” He sat himself next to Baekhyun and picked up a control.

“What about Jongin?” Baekhyun asked.

“My mom said she would call me when he gets here.”

The trio played while they ate and drank. They would yell and shove as they tried distracting one another. After about an hour of doing this, Jongdae needed to use the restroom.

“I’ll be right back.” he said as he walked away briskly.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun paused the game and waited for Jongdae to come back.

“When is Jongin coming?” Chanyeol asked. “He said after he gets off work, but when is that?”

Baekhyun chuckled, “Leave him alone.”

“I’m just saying.” Chanyeol pouted. “Oh, Baekhyun!” He suddenly burst out.

Baekhyun jumped and popcorn flew out of his hand. “What?!” He responded just as obnoxiously.

“I have news on your soulmate!” Chanyeol said happily.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and turned away. “I don’t wanna talk about him.”

Chanyeol’s cheery smile slowly began to fade away. “What?”

Baekhyun looked down, but looked back up quickly smiling. “I just want to be with my friends today. Not focus on soulmates.”

Chanyeol tilted his head a little to the left, “That’s cool, but I think I know where you can find him.”

Baekhyun continued smiling and shrugged, “I already found him.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise, “Really? What did you think?”

Baekhyun’s smile faltered a bit, but he began laughing. Chanyeol caught it.

“What happened Baek?”

“He...ran away from me.”

It was a silent for a second, but then Chanyeol spoke up. “Baekhyun, don’t get sad over that. Kyungsoo is a little shy.”

Baekhyun looked up at him. “Yeah, but soulmates don’t run away from each other. I was so excited to meet him and he didn’t even give me a chance to speak.”

“Did you say Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were so immersed in the conversation, they didn’t notice Jongdae had been standing by the door.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol replied.

“Do Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked.

Chanyeol nodded vigorously. Baekhyun continued to stare.

“Do Kyungsoo is Baekhyun’s soulmate?” Jongdae asked, his voice getting louder.

Chanyeol sighed, “Yes. Where are you going with this?” He replied.

Jongdae’s mouth dropped open and he placed his hand over his face. “I can’t believe this.”

“His surname is Do?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun’s question, his gaze still fixed on Jongdae who looked in complete shock. “What? You know him or something?”

Jongdae chuckled and looked over at the both of them. “Know him? He’s-”

“Jongdae!” Jongdae’s mother called from the living room.

Jongdae let out a grunt and tightened his fist. “Hold that thought!” He said, pointing at the both of them. “I’ll bring in Jongin and we’re continuing this conversation.”

Jongdae walked away from the room at a quick pace, leaving a bewildered Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“How do you think he knows him?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t know.” he said with a pout. “Can we just go back to playing? It’s obvious Kyungsoo wants nothing to do with me.”

“You don’t know that.” Chanyeol retorted.  

Baekhyun scoffed and shook his head, “Why else would he run away?”

“Well...Kyungsoo did say he was nervous about meeting his soulmate.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “You talked to him?”

Chanyeol nodded. “He is the student I showed around the other day.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, “He is?!”

“Gentlemen!” A loud voice came from the entry of the room catching Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s attention.

They both looked up and Baekhyun’s eyes immediately lit up in shock.There, by the door was someone next to Jongdae. Jongdae had his arm swung around the guy in a tight grip. The guy was bright red as he stared directly at Baekhyun.

Jongdae turned over to face the guy. “Meet Chanyeol and Baekhyun.” He turned back to face his friends with a smug smile on his face.

“Baekhyun, meet Kyungsoo, my cousin.”

There was a silence in the room. No one said a word and that was strange considering three loud mouths were in the same room together. The only thing Baekhyun could focus on was the one standing next to Jongdae. He looked tiny as his mouth was twisted to the side. But at the same time, he held a presence about him. He didn’t look scared, despite being so red, he just looked embarrassed. He didn’t seem fragile either, if anything, his presence emanated strength. How was it possible that Kyungsoo could be Jongdae’s cousin? Is this the reason fate had Jongdae and Baekhyun become friends? Did fate know Jongdae would be the key to have Baekhyun and Kyungsoo meet? Baekhyun felt dizzy, he felt mind blown, he needed to lie down.  

“C-cousin?” Baekhyun stuttered out.

Jongdae nodded rapidly. “Yup. He lives here with us now.”

Baekhyun’s mouth dropped, but he closed it again rapidly. He was surprised that Kyungsoo wasn't biting on his nails considering how nervous he was.

“Hey Kyungsoo. Did you like my tour the other day?” Chanyeol asked him as he smiled.

“Yeah, thanks Chanyeol. Ok Jongdae, can I go to my room now?” Kyungsoo replied as he turned to face his cousin.

“Play with us Kyungsoo.” Jongdae said as he led the both of them inside.

Baekhyun saw Kyungsoo grow an even brighter shade of red as he walked into the room. “Really Jongdae, I have homework and-”

“Just one round, Soo.”

Kyungsoo sighed as he sat on the floor. Baekhyun did his best to hide the glances he was sending him, but he was pretty sure that Kyungsoo was aware of them.

“Actually,” Jongdae grabbed the empty bag of popcorn and shook it. “We’re all out. You guys can play without us, come on Chanyeol.” He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and pulled him up.

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew a bit wider as he watched his cousin walk away with Chanyeol. “Meanwhile, you guys can get to know each other.” Jongdae said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Jongdae shut the door before walking out, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun alone in the room.

Baekhyun looked straight at the TV the screen flashing the “Select Character” portion of the game. Baekhyun held the control tightly in his hands, unsure of how to handle the situation.

“Um, you wanna play?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted to his, making Baekhyun smile in embarrassment.

Kyungsoo picked up the control Chanyeol had been using, “Sure.” He replied.

The first round they played together was full of silence. Sometimes the occasional sniffle as they cleared their nostrils. But, other than that, pretty quiet. Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo was quiet. Every vision he had of him consisted of Kyungsoo not talking much, but having some sort of expression on his face.

The second round, Kyungsoo smiled, causing Baekhyun to smile along with him. Baekhyun was naturally a bubbly person, so smiling is something he did often.

The third round, Kyungsoo cussed as Baekhyun launched a red shell at him. But it wasn’t out of anger, it was more because he was genuinely enjoying himself.

“What’s wrong Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head, “That’s not fair. You play video games all of the time.”

Baekhyun crossed the finish line for the third time in a row. “Won again!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he smiled, “You play video games more than me, so it’s unfair.”

Baekhyun looked over at him, “Jongdae told you?” he asked.    

Kyungsoo looked over at him slowly, his black hair covering his forehead a bit. “No...I just...know.”

Baekhyun stared and then he realized what he meant. “Ah...ok.”

Baekhyun let out slight chuckles as he grew a little embarrassed.

Kyungsoo half smiled and looked away.

Baekhyun cleared his throat as he asked a question, “Kyungsoo, would you like to hang out sometime?”

He hoped he didn’t cross some sort of line. He wanted to get to know him, to be able to know more about him in person, but he also wanted to take things slowly if that’s what Kyungsoo wanted.

Kyungsoo swallowed and blinked, “I’d like that.”

Baekhyun turned to face him, “Really?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah.”

Baekhyun smiled wide and he could have sworn he saw Kyungsoo’s ears turn a bit pink.

“You wanna keep playing?” Kyungsoo asked as he faced the television.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun said, happiness evident.

Jongdae and Chanyeol came back soon after to find Kyungsoo and Baekhyun chatting and laughing at Baekhyun’s antics.

Jongdae smiled wide, he knew Kyungsoo would get along with Baekhyun. They were both so different, but at the same time, so alike.

 

***

The day after that was a Monday. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had coincidentally bumped into each other at school and hung out while they were both on their break. It turns out that their schedules matched perfectly. While Kyungsoo was in class, so was Baekhyun. While Baekhyun was on his break, so was Kyungsoo. Baekhyun knew there was such a thing as fate, but it never occurred to him that it was so precise. It’s as if all of this was planned and they were destined to meet at this exact moment in their lives.

The more they got to know each other, the more they realized they didn’t want to part from one another. Kyungsoo was more of a listener, but had his funny moments and Baekhyun really liked that about him. It turned out that Kyungsoo was living with Jongdae because he got accepted to the university. He didn’t have enough money to be able to pay for an apartment or dorm, so his uncle, Jongdae’s dad, said he could stay with them. The home had an extra room that was gathering dust and they would be more than happy to offer it to Kyungsoo while he studied there. Kyungsoo also helped his aunt with cooking and cleaning the house, so having him around was a huge help.   

“I gotta go to class now.” Kyungsoo told him as he took the last sip of his water.

Baekhyun stood up from the bench and held out his hand. “Me too. But I can walk you to class if you want.”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I think I can manage, thanks.”

Baekhyun pouted. “But you’re the new kid and the campus is big. I can take you.”

Kyungsoo smiled and took the hand. “If you’re gonna beg then I guess I have no choice.”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip and winked. “I can be very convincing, can’t I?”

He walked him to class, hand in hand. It felt nice and whole to be holding Kyungsoo’s hand like this. They walked in silence as he led him to the classroom and eventually let go of his hand when he got there.

“Good luck in class, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo walked inside.

“Thanks, um hey Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo called out before Baekhyun walked off.

“Hm?”

“You said you wanna hang out sometime. When do you want to?”

Baekhyun got a little surprised by the question, but smiled regardless. “I can do Saturday. The carnival is in town, you interested?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s cool. Where do you wanna meet up?”

Baekhyun pondered a bit. “How about...my house? Jongdae can drop you off if you want.”

Kyungsoo blinked, but slowly began to nod. “Sure.” To say Kyungsoo was a little curious to see what Baekhyun’s room looked like was an understatement. He had seen bits and pieces of it in his visions and he had always wondered what the full room looked like.

Baekhyun smiled. “Saturday then”

Kyungsoo gave him a small smile and walked inside the classroom.

Baekhyun began to walk off, but heard a familiar voice that made him stop in his tracks.

“Baekhyun hyung!”

Baekhyun turned towards the direction of the sound and saw Sehun walking towards him.

“Wait for me!” The younger replied as he caught up with him.

Baekhyun laughed, “Why aren’t you in class Sehun?”

The taller one walked next to Baekhyun and draped himself on his shoulder. “I’m tired. And I saw you, so I’m walking with you to class.”

“Don’t pick up my habits, I’m always late.”

Sehun covered his mouth as he let out a small giggle. “Too late.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, this kid was too cute. When he had first seen him in class, Sehun was sitting in the back, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed. There was no other seat and he plopped himself next to Sehun. At first he had thought that Sehun was older and a little intimidating, but after speaking to him, Baekhyun figured out he was actually a big baby.  

“Hey, the guy you were walking with, was that Kyungsoo?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. “Yeah, why?”

Sehun smiled. “It was so obvious.”

Baekhyun looked over at the younger, a curious expression on his face. He had told Sehun that his soulmate’s name was Kyungsoo and that he found out that he went to the same school, but he never described what he looked like.

“What makes you say that?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun stood up straight as the both of them walked to class.  “Well, I don’t know. It’s just the way he looked at you was like...the way couples do. But the couples that are soulmates.”

Baekhyun knew the gaze. He has seen it countless times. When he was growing up, he had seen it between his parents. As he got older, he saw it between some of his classmates or the couples that would pass by as he went out with his friends. It was like their eyes twinkled, as if their soulmate was the most precious jewel in the world.

Baekhyun merely laughed, “Yes that was Kyungsoo.”

Sehun’s smile widened. “What’s it like hyung? Was it love at first sight as they say?” His eyes sparkled in curiosity.

Baekhyun laughed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

***

Saturday came by faster than they thought it would. The week was full of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol hanging out during school time. Jongdae would come around too sometimes, but always needed to leave earlier than the rest of them because his schedule wouldn’t fit with the rest of them.

“You always say that you can hang out but leave earlier.” Baekhyun had told him during the week.

“That was once!” Jongdae replied in his whiny voice. After Jongdae would leave, Chanyeol, didn’t want to be alone with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Sometimes, he would notice that the pair got a little too close and he didn’t want to be a part of that. He would usually make up some kind of excuse that was obviously a lie to leave.

Baekhyun was at home styling his hair as he looked in the mirror. He styled his brown locks down and it looked a bit messy as it swiped across his forehead. He was ready to go, just waiting for the text from Jongdae that they were both on their way to Baekhyun’s house. He had on a yellow t shirt with a white, long sleeve, collared shirt underneath. He wore black jeans that looked nice, but were comfortable at the same time. In this outfit, his face emanated a slight bit of innocence. He gave himself a once over in the mirror and plopped himself on the bed.

Baekhyun felt a little nervous, but at the same time a little excited. He would like to think that during the week Kyungsoo and he had become friends. He didn’t think this was a date, that isn’t what he considered this to be. He thought of it more like just two friends that were going to hang out to get to know each other a little better. It was obvious that they were eventually going to catch intense feelings, supposing they weren’t there already.

“Baekhyun, someone is here looking for you!” his mother called for him from downstairs. Jongdae had told him that he would text him to let him know that he was going to be on his way! Damn that dinosaur.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked downstairs at a brisk pace, his brown hair bobbing as he took each step.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and his mother eyed him suspiciously. “You didn’t tell me you were going out.”

Baekhyun half smiled. “Oh, yeah. I’m hanging out with a friend today.”

He saw a male behind his mother and the guy peeked his head. Brown hair was hidden under a beanie and he was wearing a black shirt. He was carrying a light blue folder by his arm.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun questioned. What was his classmate doing looking for him?

“Hi!” Sehun said a little too cheery.

“What are you doing here?”

“I need to see your notes real quick.” That was code for: _I’m borrowing your finished homework over the weekend._

“Oh, ok.”

“You’re going out?” Sehun asked as he walked towards Baekhyun.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun said with a smile.

Sehun pouted. “Without me?”

Baekhyun pouted his lips out a bit. “It’s just going to be the two of us.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow and understood what he meant. “Ah...ok.”

Baekhyun grabbed onto the thinner one’s wrist and pulled him upstairs.

After they entered and the door was shut the interrogation began. “Is it Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun half smiled as he looked inside his backpack. “Maybe.”

Sehun threw himself on Baekhyun’s bed. “That’s a yes! Are you going to be those really cringey couples that are annoying to look at?”

Baekhyun chuckled at that. “We’re not a couple.”

“Not yet!” Sehun corrected him.

“Do you want the homework or not?”

Sehun nodded. “Yes. I don’t have time to do it during the weekend.”

“Don’t have time? Or don’t want to do it?”

Sehun giggled as he played with his sideburns. “Both.”

Baekhyun smiled as he walked over to him. “Here. You better not write on it like last time.”

Sehun took it and placed it in the folder he was carrying. “It looks like you tried hard on your hair, but tried to make it seem you didn’t. You must really want to impress him.”

Baekhyun giggled and placed his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. “No.” He responded.

“You are gonna become one of those annoying couples!” Sehun responded.

Baekhyun shook his head, “No!”

Sehun took the shorter one from behind and hugged him. “You’re gonna be holding him like this.”

Baekhyun laughed as he began to walk. Sehun followed after, the both of them looking like they were waddling.

“Baekhyun?” A deep voice called by the door.

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he looked up. Kyungsoo was giving him a weird expression and his eyebrow was raised.

Sehun let go of Baekhyun and eyed Kyungsoo.

“Uh...Hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun straightened up and looked over at Sehun then back to Kyungsoo. “This is Sehun.”

Sehun gave him a slight bow. “Hello.”

Kyungsoo gave him a slight bow back. “Hello.”

“Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked.

“He dropped me off and left. He was calling you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun grabbed his phone by the cabinet, turning away from the two others in his room. He had two messages and one missed call, all from Jongdae. “Oh, I was busy that’s why.”

“I realized.” Kyungsoo answered.

“I’m gonna be leaving now.”

Baekhyun turned around to see Sehun staring at him.

“Have fun Baekhyun.” He gave him a slight wave before walking towards the door. “It was nice meeting you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nodded as Sehun walked by him.

It was soon just the two of them in the room. Kyungsoo’s curious eyes wandered as he took in his surroundings. The room that he had seen so many times in his mind was now made into a reality, it almost seemed surreal.

“Is he usually like that with you?” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke, eyes still looking around. 

“Sehun? He’s just really playful.”

“Mmmmm…” Kyungsoo mused in response.

Baekhyun didn’t notice it at first, but he realized he was admiring Kyungsoo. His outfit wasn’t very flashy, it was actually really simple. It was a black shirt that had an English word on the front. Under it, was a black and white striped shirt that had a collar. It was sticking out from the bottom and the ends of the sleeves. He had on dark blue jeans and a pair of Nike’s. His black hair was in slight disarray as if he had rubbed a hand through it. He looked really...cute.

Kyungsoo walked over to Baekhyun’s pc and stared at it. A slight smile crept up on his lips as he looked over it. “This is where you play league of legends?”

It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun replied.

Kyungsoo’s small smile turned into a full grin, “You rage a lot.”

Baekhyun got a little embarrassed at that. “Only when I’m losing.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “Yeah. And when you win you jump around.”

Baekhyun laughed. “Stop being a creep. I don’t tell you what you do.”  

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “What do I do? 

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, “You bite your nails every time you get nervous.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and lifted up his hand. “That one is obvious. 

Baekhyun smirked. “Fine. You pierce your lips together whenever you’re really focused on something or when you see a huge mess in your room. I can’t count the times I have seen you furrow your brows at a messy room. Oh! And you try to keep a poker face a lot of the time. You have this blank stare that you give people when you’re mad at them.”

Baekhyun’s smile dropped and he drooped his eyes a bit as he imitated Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo laughed and smacked his arm.

It was crazy how close they got in just a week. But, it didn’t feel like just a week. It felt like they had known each other for all of their lives. Physically, it was just a week, but spiritually, it felt like so much longer.

“Hey Kyungsoo, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“The days leading up to meeting me, why were so nervous?”

Kyungsoo locked eyes with him. His lips pierced together and he let out a sigh.

“I was worried you were gonna see that. I tried to keep my emotions in check.” He responded.

“You do that a lot.”

Kyungsoo sighed, “I was nervous moving away from my parents. I help my mom out a lot at the house and I felt bad leaving her to do it all alone.”

Baekhyun nodded. “You really love your mom.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Of course.” He let his smile falter a bit.

“Jongdae said he had cousins that were nervous to meet their soulmate. Was he referring to you?”

Kyungsoo looked up at the ceiling, wondering how he could answer the question he knew was coming up. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure he was talking about me.”

“Is that why you ran away too?”

Kyungsoo flinched. He knew the question was coming, but he still didn’t know how to answer it. How could he possibly tell Baekhyun the truth without hurting his feelings? Before he didn’t want anything to do with soulmates, now he loves having been able to have met Baekhyun.

“Well…meeting my soulmate wasn’t at the top of my to do list.”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit to the right. “What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath and held it. He let it out in a single exhale before he answered. “There were two main reasons I didn’t want to meet you. First one is ‘cause I had other things to do with my life. I felt that meeting you would put a halt on whatever it is I want to do. I would be tied down basically.” 

“I don’t wanna tie you down Kyungsoo. If anything, I just want to be your friend until whenever we both feel ready for…well…you know.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him, “When I first saw you in real life, I got so terrified that you would be like those guys that want to get into a relationship right away. I felt like I had to get away.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “I would never pressure you into anything. 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. “I figured that out now. And I guess, well fate knew what my type was so…it’s fine.”

Baekhyun turned a bit pink at that and looked away.

Kyungsoo let out a slight chuckle and turned his head to the left. There in the corner of the room was a chest with a feather engrave on the top. It wasn’t very big, it was more on the smaller size. A keyhole was present right in the front of it and he realized, this was the chest he had seen so many times in visions. He didn’t know what it held inside, but he knew it was an item Baekhyun treasured. He once saw, in a vision, Baekhyun snatch it away from someone. He held it in between his arms, pressing it to his chest as he yelled: _Don’t touch this!_ That vision had shocked him a lot, out of all of the visions he has had of Baekhyun, this was the first where Baekhyun actually yelled at someone.

He continued to stare at the little box and slowly walked towards it. Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo with his eyes and realized what he was walking towards. Kyungsoo reached his goal and placed his hand on top of the chest and rubbed it gently. He turned to face Baekhyun, “I’ve seen this before.”

Baekhyun gulped. “You have?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yeah. It means a lot to you.”

Baekhyun covered his mouth as he giggled. “Yeah…it was a gift from my grandma.”

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. That makes sense, a gift from a relative, no wonder it meant so much to him 

“Do you…know what’s inside?" 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I have just seen the chest. I haven’t seen what’s inside. 

“Would you like to?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Only if you’re comfortable with showing me.”

Baekhyun went over to a drawer and pulled out a key. “You have to promise you won’t laugh.”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I won’t laugh.”   

Baekhyun inserted the key and was about to turn it, but suddenly got embarrassed. It had just dawned on him that Kyungsoo was about to see what was inside. He had never shown anyone this before and it seemed weird to have the first person be Kyungsoo.

“You promise you won’t think I’m weird.”

Kyungsoo smiled. “I already think that. Nothing would make me think you’re weirder.”

Baekhyun chuckled and looked at the chest. He pondered for a bit, but in all reality, he didn’t feel Kyungsoo would think what was in the box was weird. If anything, he felt Kyungsoo would be very understanding of it. He let out a final sigh and turned the key. It unlocked with a slight “clink” and Baekhyun turned the lid over to open it. The first thing to greet them was the first drawing Baekhyun had made of Kyungsoo. He had been in first grade and had used different colors to try and draw out what Kyungsoo looked like.

Kyungsoo peered inside and saw the drawing. It looked like it was made by a kindergartner and he lifted up his brow in curiousness.

Baekhyun smiled and let out a small sigh as he picked up the stack of papers in the chest.

Kyungsoo followed his movements with curious eyes as Baekhyun placed the small stack on the bed.

The both of them stood over the papers until Baekhyun finally began to lift one up, then another, and another. Kyungsoo watched as the drawings went from looking childlike to looking more and more realistic. He stared at the drawings and realized that they all looked the same, as if they were all of the same person. He furrowed his brows and noticed they all had the same big eyes and plump lips.

“Is that me?” Kyungsoo asked as he picked one up.

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah. The ones on top were drawn in elementary, the ones on the bottom are from more recently. 

Kyungsoo picked one up from the very bottom of the stack and he was met face to face with himself. It looked very much like him and Kyungsoo could only stare at it. Baekhyun had captured his worried eyes perfectly. His arm was by his mouth as he pondered the decision he had made of moving in with Jongdae.

“You drew all these?”

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…is it weird?”

Kyungsoo looked down at more drawings. Some were of him laughing with his eyes shut tight, while others were of him with wide eyes as he stared at shock at something. “No, it’s not weird. Did you memorize every emotion you ever saw me in?”

“Well…I would have visions of you and would just draw it out.”

Kyungsoo nodded as he continued to stare. “Me as a kid to now?”

Baekhyun giggled in embarrassment. “I was just…excited to meet you. My mom told me you would become my best friend and as a kid I really wanted to meet you. The habit just stuck after the first couple of drawings.”

Kyungsoo looked up at him. Baekhyun had been so eager to meet him and Kyungsoo had wanted nothing to do with him before. The visions he had of Baekhyun had always shown someone who was happy, driven, a little mischievous, and caring. Kyungsoo felt a little guilty for running away from him the first day. He should have introduced himself properly, but instead he let his own fears get the best of him.

“I—I used to see you looking focused as you did something. You would bite your bottom lip and I remember seeing a colored pencil in your hand. I never saw what it was, but maybe it was these drawings.”

Baekhyun smiled at that. “It probably was.”

Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, who was staring straight at him. His eyes were twinkling and he had a small smile on his lips. Like this, he looked really pretty. He would think that a lot during the visions. Baekhyun was extremely attractive looking and that’s something Kyungsoo would never be able to deny, even when he was nervous about meeting him.

“You wanna head to the carnival?” Baekhyun asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

Kyungsoo looked away towards the door, twisting his mouth to the side. “Yeah, sure.”

Baekhyun nodded and put his drawings away back into the chest. He locked it and then placed the key into the drawer where he always put it.

The both of them walked downstairs, into the living room where Baekhyun’s mom was sitting on the couch watching a drama.

“I’m going to the carnival, mom.” He said as he walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her head. “I’ll be back soon.”

Baekhyun’s mom looked up at him smiling, “Be careful, Baekhyun.” Her dark hair falling to her shoulders and gentle eyes staring at Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat from behind Baekhyun. “I apologize for not being able to introduce myself earlier.”

Both the son and mother turned to look at Kyungsoo.

“Mom, this is my new friend from school.” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun’s mother smiled at Kyungsoo. “Very nice to meet you.”

Kyungsoo smiled and bowed. “I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

Her smile faltered a bit and she tilted her head a little to the side. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo nodded, still smiling. “Yes. Very nice to meet you Mrs. Byun.”

Baekhyun’s mother slowly looked up to Baekhyun, her eyes wide and staring into her son’s. She knew who this boy was. Baekhyun had said his name on many different occasions. She looked into Baekhyun’s eyes and there it was, that familiar sparkle as one looked at their soulmate. She turned to look at Kyungsoo. This was her son’s soulmate. She smiled and nodded. “I hope you two have fun.”

Baekhyun walked next to Kyungsoo and tugged on his wrist. “We won’t be gone long.”

 

***

By the time the both of them got to the carnival, the sun had set. The lights were dangling from the cables above, which illuminated the grassy area beneath it. The first thing they did when they arrived was head straight for the food. They had decided to eat together so the pair hadn’t eaten all day so they could stuff their faces at the carnival. They bought their food and ate at a table together before playing a few games.

“Kyungsoo, get me that?” Baekhyun joked as he pointed at a headband with bunny ears.  

Kyungsoo was biting down on the churro when he looked up at the prize Baekhyun was referring to. He looked at the game, all you had to do was pop three balloons with a dart to get it. Kyungsoo nodded and walked towards it.

Baekhyun walked after him in surprise. “Wait, I didn’t actually mean—“

Kyungsoo was already giving Baekhyun his churro. “Hold it for me.”

With three darts, Kyungsoo popped the three balloons. He smiled in accomplishment while Baekhyun cheered for him from behind. He looked over at Baekhyun, a small smile adorning his features.

“That was good aim.” The guy behind the counter complimented. “Which one which would you like?” he gestured to the prizes behind him.

“Can I have the bunny ears?” Kyungsoo replied.

The guy handed them to him and Kyungsoo placed them on Baekhyun’s head. A big smile plastered on both their faces.

“Does it look good?” Baekhyun asked.

He looked adorable, but Kyungsoo couldn’t tell him that. “Yeah.”

Later on in the evening, Kyungsoo insisted that they ride one of the rides. Baekhyun, was not a fan of big rides, but agreed to ride one of the rollercoasters with Kyungsoo.

“I’m actually scared of heights.” Baekhyun said as they were in line. He was staring up at the ride as it dropped.

Kyungsoo looked over at him, “I would have imagined that you loved big rides.”

Baekhyun looked back at him, “Total opposite actually.”

Needless to say, Baekhyun screamed a lot during the ride. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, laughed the entire time.

They were enjoying themselves with each other’s company. Their evening was filled with rides, games, and cotton candy. Unfortunately, their evening was about to end because they announced they were going to begin cleaning up in about 30 minutes.

Baekhyun sighed, “I guess we have to get ready to leave.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, after the final ride.” He pointed to the Ferris wheel that was decorated in pretty blue and red lights. The lights would flash as if beckoning the both of them to ride.

Baekhyun took a sip of his lemonade and looked up at the ride. It was those Ferris wheels where the pods were big from the inside. One would be able to sit or stand inside of the pod depending on what they wanted to do.

Baekhyun’s fear didn’t creep up because they were going to be in an enclosed space, so they both got in line quickly before it could get longer.

The line was very short, it took them about 10 minutes to get into a pod. Kyungsoo got in first, rushing to the window to get a good view. Baekhyun followed after, standing next to Kyungsoo. The ride began with a jolt, causing the both of them to move a bit as it began to rise.

“It’s so high.” Kyungsoo said as he looked out. The floor was beginning to get smaller the higher they went.

Baekhyun looked down at the world below and took a step back to take a seat. “Yeah,” He replied with a small smile.

Kyungsoo looked over at him, a big smile plastered on his face. “I forgot you were scared of heights.” He said as he sat next to him.

Baekhyun looked over at him. “I can hide it very well. I try not to let it interfere with anything.”

Kyungsoo nodded. “You’re pretty strong Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun giggled at that, “Thanks I guess.”

Baekhyun flung his head towards the window as a bright light flashed in front of them.

“Fireworks!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he looked out the window. Kyungsoo didn’t turn, he stayed looking at the older male. His features were beautiful. His eyes reflected the lights that were coming from the outside. Baekhyun was almost too good to be true, how could someone like him get so lucky?

“Hey, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun turned over to look at him. His eyes were sparkling and his big smile was genuine. He was so alluring, not only on the outside, but the inside too.

“I told you earlier why I was nervous to meet you. But, there’s a second reason.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, “A second reason?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “I—I didn’t feel good enough to meet you.”

“Good enough?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kyungsoo was so unbelievably incredible. From the visions, he saw Kyungsoo was a shy and caring person. Kyungsoo was an introvert while he was an extrovert, the both of them fit perfectly together, destiny had chosen the perfect pair when it put them together.

Kyungsoo tightened his fist at his sides. “Every time I saw you, you were so happy. You were really loud and outgoing. I know that you probably have a lot of people chasing after you. You’re really fun to be around and I’m boring. You’re amazing Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looked away to face the window. His jaw clenched as he swallowed. “And I’m so plain. I didn’t want to disappoint you when you met me.”

Baekhyun stayed staring at Kyungsoo. His eyes wide as he looked him over. His mouth had turned into a tiny pout without him noticing. He had seen Kyungsoo so many times in visions and each time, he proved to be more beautiful than the last. How could he be so negative about himself when Baekhyun thought he was perfect? He finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Kyungsoo,” he began. “You didn’t disappoint me. I wanted to meet you so bad and I was really happy when I finally did.” Baekhyun took Kyungsoo’s hand and slowly undid the fist, interlacing their fingers together. “I saw so many things of you and as time passed I found you more and more stunning. Not just looks, but your personality too. And now that I met you, I’m glad destiny chose you for me.”

Kyungsoo’s ears turned pink at that and he looked at him.

“I—I really like you Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun said as his cheeks turned a slight pink.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he let out a slight chuckle as he stood up, “You’re something else Baekhyun.” He looked down at him smiling.

Baekhyun stood up next to him, cheeks still a slight red. “You don’t ever have to feel you’re not good enough for me. I think you’re perfect for me.”

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun who was only inches away from him. How did he get so lucky? He could feel his cheeks heating up as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Baekhyun reached out and held his hand, slowly interlocking their fingers again. “Don’t ever feel like that, ok?”

Kyungsoo would normally swat a hand that would try to hold his. But, Baekhyun was different. Baekhyun was a special person…he was his soulmate.

Just then the pod moved, startling the both of them. It swayed side to side, a mini earthquake as they both shook back and forth. Baekhyun suddenly shut his eyes and pressed himself against Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo held him tight, suddenly remembering that the elder was scared of heights. Kyungsoo tried holding on to something so that he could regain his balance, but instead felt himself falling. Baekhyun clung on tighter and Kyungsoo flipped their bodies around so that he would take the hit instead of Baekhyun. Baekhyun stayed clinging onto Kyungsoo, while the younger kept him in his arms until the trembling stopped.

They stayed motionless for a bit as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

“You ok?” Kyungsoo asked, once he was sure the shaking wouldn’t return.

Baekhyun took in heavy breaths as he laid on Kyungsoo’s chest.

“Hey, Baekhyun. It’s over now.” He put his fingers through his hair and rubbed it gently.

Baekhyun looked up at him slowly. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Are you ok? You fell on your back.”

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, making sure there was no trace of fear. There was slight shock still in Baekhyun’s eyes, but other than that he seemed fine. A sudden protectiveness had overtaken Kyungsoo. It had been so strong, he didn’t care if he got hurt, as long as Baekhyun was ok. Was this what it meant to find your soulmate?

“You ok Kyungsoo?”

It wasn’t until then that Kyungsoo realized how close the both of them were. He could easily count Baekhyun’s eyelashes by how close they were. Baekhyun was very good looking from a distance, but close up, he was an angel. An innocence and tenderness emanated from the older male as he took him in. If he wanted to, he could easily lean in just a centimeter and their lips would brush.

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo replied.

The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, thoughts filling up their minds. The silence was comfortable and they felt as though time had suddenly stopped. The only ones in the world right now were the both of them and if they were being honest, they would be alright with that.

“Baekhyun, I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke out. He kept his voice soft and low.

Baekhyun continued to stare at him. “I know.” He replied. Kyungsoo’s eyes seemed so sincere, they twinkled as Baekhyun looked into them and he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

Kyungsoo’s eyes darted towards Baekhyun’s lips and he bit his own.

Baekhyun noticed the action and his tongue darted out to wet his own pink lips.

Kyungsoo suddenly noticed he was leaning forward, Baekhyun was meeting him halfway until their lips finally met. The fireworks were still outside and under them the both of them shared their first kiss. It was infused with feelings that the both of them couldn’t describe nor quite comprehend yet. Kyungsoo tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Baekhyun quickly obliged. This was HIS Baekhyun and all the fear he had before of being tied down was gone. He didn’t care if he was tied down as long as it was with Baekhyun.

The older male could say the same thing. He had always anticipated meeting Kyungsoo and now he felt complete knowing that HIS Kyungsoo was here. Kyungsoo was everything Baekhyun had ever wanted and now he wasn’t going to let him go.  

They eventually reached the bottom and the both of them climbed out of the pod, a bit embarrassed. It turned out that the ride had suddenly began to malfunction, but the technicians fixed it before it could get completely out of control.

“I don’t think my mom would mind if you sleep over.” Baekhyun told him as they walked out of the fair. Baekhyun clung onto Kyungsoo’s hand as he swung them gently.

Kyungsoo chuckled and shook his head. “My aunt’s gonna get worried if I don’t get home.”

Baekhyun pouted. “You’re just sleeping over at a friend’s house. I don’t think she’s gonna mind.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him. “Maybe next time.”

Baekhyun smiled as they continued to stroll. “Fine, you’re my soulmate after all. We’re gonna be together for a long time.”

Kyungsoo flinched at that and punched Baekhyun’s arm playfully. “You need to learn how to stay quiet.” He told him as he laughed.

Baekhyun chuckled as he rubbed his arm. “You like it though.”

***

“Hey Jongdae!” Chanyeol called out.

“What?!” Jongdae responded from the kitchen.

“Have you checked Instagram yet?”

“Nah, why? What happen?”

Chanyeol walked into the kitchen, gripping his phone in his hand.  He stood next to Jongdae and shoved the phone in his face.

On the screen was a picture of Kyungsoo smiling as he held the camera. Next to him was Baekhyun with his arms wrapped around his neck. He had his eyes shut tight as he placed a kiss upon Kyungsoo’s cheek. Under the picture was a single caption: _Introducing my boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo._

Jongdae cringed and he looked away. “They’re disgusting.”

Chanyeol simply nodded as he double tapped the picture. “I know.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)  
> If you would like to message me privately you can go on my twitter: @exoprincess456 or DM me on Ig: _exo_princess_ we can just talk about Exo haha XD  
> Any sort of critique is appreciated ^ ^


End file.
